Heat is the main issue, preventing the mobile projector to increase the brightness, the heat from the LED light, from the DMD driver, from the battery etc. There are lots of inventions, such as, using the fan to cool circuits down, the ones made from Thermal diode device[1] and used for video projector[2]. However, all these patents are traditional cooling systems, where there are always some moving parts that have limited life span. With silicon cooler scheme, not only the moving parts are eliminated, but also the space is saved.
With the past surge of the commercialization of the mobile devices, the continuing expansion of visible light sensors and the increasing usage of multimedia applications, the projection demand has seen a steady increase. Researchers are diligently working towards disruptive technology that has not previously been given substantial attention, including visible light projection, virtual keyboard, virtual mouse and virtual pen applications, 3D scanner etc.
As an essential requirement for projection systems, brighter mobile devices with coordinated cooler pairs have been developed. The conventional projector system needs high noise fan system, the new system utilize the distributed silicon diode, which can move the heat around with out any noise. This eliminates the noise, remove the holes, and allow water proof design as well.
In addition, it can be used in the similar mobile devices as well.